Personal communication systems (PCS), which include those based on CT-2, have handover between cells which is controlled by the system itself. When a handover is required in CT-2 based systems due to a mobile station (portable) being close to leaving a particular cell, the surrounding cells (cell neighbours)are instructed to perform a MUX1 SNIFF procedure. All of these cells which have a free radio will tune to the portable's channel and try to decode the PID (portable identity). If the PID can be detected, the base stations detecting it will measure the RSSI (Received Signal Strength Indication) and report this information to the system controller. The portable is then handed over to the first base station to respond which had an adequate RSSI.